1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a heating device and an image formation device including the heating device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device such as office equipment and a home appliance is generally provided with: a power unit (primary device) which converts an alternating-current (AC) input voltage supplied from outside to an AC output voltage, and outputs the AC output voltage; and a processing execution unit (secondary device) which executes various processes using the AC output voltage outputted from the power unit. In an image formation device which employs electrophotography, the processing execution unit (secondary device) is a print unit which forms an image of a developer on a recording medium. The print unit includes a heater (for a fuser) as a load.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-14193 (paragraphs 0015-0030, FIGS. 1 and 2) describes a drive circuit as a power unit and an electric motor as a load of the processing execution unit (secondary device). This device includes: a rectification circuit which converts an AC input voltage to a direct-current (DC) voltage; a power factor correction circuit which steps up the DC voltage according to the AC input voltage; an inverter circuit which converts the DC voltage thus stepped up to an AC output voltage; a detection circuit which detects the DC voltage thus stepped up; an inverter drive circuit; and a controller which controls the inverter drive circuit based on a detection value of the DC voltage.